Sensitivity of Ears
by Maki-Sensitivity
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of stories. Dreaming: Nisei doesn't realise how much Seimei wants him; Being tainted.
1. Pleasure

**Pleasure: Nisei has always wanted to touch his sacrifice's ears so he decides to do just that.**

* * *

Seimei and Nisei were at Nisei's falt. Nisei sitting on the floor playing with a game console and Seimei resting on the couch behind him, watching the game with no real interest. He didn't really want to be there, he was just killing time. He wanted to be at home with Ritsuka, but he was over at his friend Osamu's house. He could have just stayed home, but he didn't really feel like being around that god awful excuse for a mother. He could have gone over to Soubi's, but he didn't feel like being around such a needy fighter, besides being around Nesei was abit more relaxing and comforting to the sacrifice, probably because of the bond.

Seimei kept making comments about Nisei's playing skills, but he would just brush'em off.

"If you don't like the way I play why don't you show me how to do it?" Nisei asked with a smirk, as he paused his game and turned to look Seimei straight in the eye.

Seimei's eyes narrowed. Nisei's smirk became more obvious.

"I shouldn't have to show you how to play such a simple game."

Nisei scooched closer to his sacrifice, he was now sitting on his knees in front of him.

"Well, what can you show me?" He gave Seimei a suggestive look, his hand slowly trailing up and down the other's jean covered leg.

Seimei swatted the hand as it tried to pass his knee, "Behave yourself."

"Hmph" Was Nisei's only response. He scooched back over to his original spot and started to play his game again.

Nisei liked having Seimei around, even though he couldn't say so aloud without it sounding like a lie or sarcastic-like. He liked that Seimei allowed him to touch him, as long as he didn't touch skin or his feline structures. He liked that Seimei would talk to him normally and not like he was insane. He just wished that Seimei would be more open and accepting to his advances, it would after all strengthen there bond and a faint touch to his ears wouldn't hurt.

To pet and play with Seimei's ears would be the easyest way to strengthen and deepen there bond. To mess and play with another's ears was considered something intimate because it usally ment that the other's ears wouldn't be there for too much longer, it was as if you were signaling to others that you were gonna take them.

That's the one thing Nisei really wanted, to play with his sacrifice's ears. Yes, he would love to take them, but he knew Seimei wouldn't give him the privilege. Would he? Seimei did allow Nisei to touch him in such suggestive ways and he never ordered him to stop his antics, he still held onto hope, maybe in time Seimei would be okay with the thought of giving his ears to him.

Not hearing a word, or a sound, from his sacrifice Nisei began to wonder if he was okay. Pausing his game he looked over at Seimei once again to see if he was alright, he was, he also realized why his sacrifice wasn't saying anything, he was sleeping. Ears slowly falling to rest against his scalp would suddenly twitch back up.

'Aww' Nisei thought, Seimei looked harmless a little cute even almost like a real kitten.

Seimei's ears repeated the action once more, atracting Nisei's attention, the ears he so desperately wanted to fondle. He smiled. Now was the best time to touch his sacrifice's ears, while he was sleeping, completely vulnerable and completely unaware.

Nisei stood off the floor and walked towards his sleeping companion, sitting right beside him, so that if he were to roll over he wouldn't fall onto the harsh floor. Seimei's ears twitched as they sensed Nisei's weight on the couch. It was probably them trying to get away from the fighter, as if they knew they were about to be fondled, but Nisei thought of it more as a tease or even, an invitation.

Slowly and gently, not wanting to awake his sacrifice, he placed his hand on the base of Seimei's ear. He noticed the ear was still twitching, like it was trying to jump away, so he slowly started to rub the base of the ear. This action caused said ear to stop it's movements and relax into the motion.

Nisei always knew Seimei's ears were soft, you could tell just by looking at them. And he was right they were soft, but they were like insanely, almost impossible soft. It felt very, nice.

Deciding to push his luck abit more he stroked his ear from base to tip.

"Ah~" Seimei softly moaned in his sleep.

Nisei withdrew his hand and stared in shock, he never thought that such an erotic sound could, or ever would, come out of his sacrifice's mouth.

Damn.

Nisei started tugging at the hem of his sleeves and tapping his fingers, his head and eyes down watching but paying no attention. He really wanted to hear that sound again. That erotic yet angelic sound of pleasure. Nisei whined. If he were to do it again there was a higher chance of Seimei waking up and hurting him for touching his ears.

Nisei looked over his shoulder, Seimei's face was soft looking, lips slightly parted from the moan, a faint blush across his cheeks and hair laying messily around him. That look decided it, Nisei didn't care if Seimei woke up, to see his image right now and that moan together would be... perfect.

Slowly, gently and now even more cautiously, he placed his hand on the base of Seimei's ear, pausing for a brief second to see if he would react. After nothing had happened he once again started to rub the base of his ear, slowly dragging his hand up towards the tip.

"Ah~!"

Nisei closed his eyes as he withdrew his hand, biting his lip as he heard that wonderful sound fill the room. Nisei snapped out of his little state of bliss and watched as the other stirred in his sleep, ears still shaking from pleasure and a deeper blush along his cheeks.

Nisei eyes widened, then came a devious smile. Seimei's ears were still shaking. Seimei's ears, were sensitive to touch. Oh how he could use this to his advantage~


	2. Cold

**Cold: Ears tend to hurt with cold weather.**

* * *

"Why dont you just lose your ears already? All they do is cause problems, and besides you cant keep them forever." Nisei said joyfully, as he tugged one of his sacrifice's feline ears. Seimei pushed the offending hand away, regretfully, it was the dead of winter and Nisei's warm hand felt soothing on his cold ear.

"I'll keep them for as long as I wish." Seimei stated, as he pulled his scarf closer. "Besides they have _nothing_ to do with you." He began to walk away.

If Nisei still had his ears they would have flatten in annoyance or they would've dropped in hurt, nevertheless he just glared at Seimei's back, then looked back up at his ears. They were shaking endlessly, the poor things.

"They have everything to do with me!" He caught up to his sacrifice. "They hurt you, dont they?"

Seimei stopped walking and stayed silent, after a short moment came a soft, "No."

"Oh really?" Questioned the fighter, as his other half started to walk again. "My ears used to hurt in the cold. From all the shivering and the cold rushes of air." As soon as he said that last part, a fast but soft breeze blew by, causing Seimei's ears to wince.

Seimei glared at his fighter, he had a feeling that wind came because Nisei willed it so. Though the fighter just smiled innocently, batting his eyes, causing Seimei to roll his. What Nisei spoke was indeed the truth, all who had there virginal ears would end up suffing in the winter. The cold was not good for the thin skinned appendages, no matter how much fur one would have, they would always hurt and ache, even more so with the constant shivering.

Seimei gasped as he felt a pair of arms enclose around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"Nisei." He sighed, slightly bothered.

"Yes~"

"Stop." Came a soft order.

"Aww, but its my job to protect you." He layed his cheek on one of the trembling ears. "No matter how small." He added, beginning to nuzzle the ear, his grasp becoming more of an embrace then a hug.

Seimei's face became across between blank and annoyed, he hated to be touched, but he hated to be nuzzled more. Especially when it came to his ears. But this time Seimei allowed it, just this once, for his ears were seriously hurting and the warmth was once again soothing his ear.

Nisei trailed one of his hands from Seimei's waist to his neglected ear, leisurely rubbing it.

The sacrifice had just wanted his ears to be warmed up and to stop shaking, but he started to lose himself within this new sensation. Lips parted slightly with puffs of cold air coming out, eyes slowly sliding shut from the stimulation and then it started, he began to purr lightly.

Nisei smiled as he sensed, felt and even heard Seimei's almost inaudible purring.

"Ears are bothersome," he started, causing a slightly dazed Seimei to look over at him. "But I guess there are some good things to having them." Nisei smirked as he could see the red across his sacrifice's cheeks, and not just from the cold.


	3. Bond Wire

**Bond Wire: A units bond wire sometimes has a mind of its own.**

* * *

It was the end of school about five minutes till the bell rang for the students to be dismissed. Seimei was just sitting in his seat thinking. Earlier that day one of the seniors had made a comment about his ears. Seimei never gave much thought about his ears, other then the fact that he was better then others for having them, but that comment had made him realize no one keeps there ears forever and he never thought he would, its just that he never actually thought about it.

"Are you still hung up on what that pervert said?" The voice of his classmate, Ditzy, snapped him out of his thoughts.

She had happened to be there with him when that guy made his remark. He had also offer to take her ears, hence why she called him a pervert.

"No, not exactly." he stated calmly. He didn't like or really care for Ditzy, she was just the least annoying person in the class. She was thin, frail, short with long dark brown hair and eyes, she wasn't a sacrifice or a fighter so she was harmless. Though even if she was she would still be no threat against the Beloved sacrifice.

She giggled and leaned on the desk beside his. "I think I wanna keep my ears till marriage, that way it'd be more special."

Seimei just looked at her, he really didn't care nor did he ask, but he supposed she was just trying to make him feel better- Not that he was upset.

"So what about you? Are you going to save you ears till you get married?"

"I dont know. I dont really think about it."

"Hmm?... Well, who would you give your ears to?"

Seimei's bond wire shined and moved in a slow wave. Nisei? Why was he calling him?

"Who's Nisei?" she leaned closer to her suppose 'friend'.

"What?"

"You said 'Nisei'."

Seimei looked at her abit puzzled. Had he really spoke his name aloud, Nisei. Even more so she thought it was the answer to her question. He would never give his ears to him. Would he? Most if not all pairs had that kind of relationship and he did find Nisei abit, tantalizing.

"So who's Nisei?"

Seimei shook his head. "Hes no one."

Ditzy smiled. "He doesn't sound like no one."

Seimei glared at her, he hated the way she was abnormally keen. All she did was smile, she was also an abnormally positive person, as well as oblivious to Seimei's annoyed glare.

"So who is he?" she asked practically bouncing where she stood.

Seimei sighed, she wasn't going to leave him alone until he answer, maybe she was just as annoying as everyone else.

**Riing!** Saved by The Bell.

Seimei stood.

"Hey!?" he heard her whine as he left.

As he was walking out of school his wire shined again. 'What do you want?' Seimei wondered slightly annoyed that his fighter kept calling him. He wasn't in a fight or starting a battle so why did he need to see him. The wire shined twice more, though Seimei just ignored it.

He had came to a crosswalk when his wire shined once more, this time brighter. It lead towards the direction of some unknown area. Seimei sighed as he abandoned his tracks and followed the bond.

Seimei looked around. He had arrived at some unknown abandoned park, except for a few birds picking off the floor and a figure sitting at the bottom of a double slide.

'Hes such child.' Seimei commented as he approached the figure.

He looked down at the person. "Ahem" The other looked up.

"Seimei! What are you doing here?"

"Nisei." He asked slightly bothered.

"Mmm?"

"Why were you calling me?" It may have sounded like a question, but they both knew it was a demand.

"Calling? I wasn't calling you." Seimei's ears flicked with irritation. How dare his fighter try lying to him. Nisei caught this and smiled.

"Perhaps it was you who was calling me. Longing for me." he teased, pouting his lips seductively running a hand through his hair.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you want me!" Nisei jumped with enthusiasm, hugging his sacrifice.

"Right." Seimei said blankly as he pushed the other off him. Nisei just took his place back on the slide with a laugh.

Seimei sat next to his fighter. "Why are you here, in a place like this?" He asked.

"I used to come here when I was little." He smiled. "Its weird, this place used to have so much color and now, its dead." He commented sadly.

Seimei looked around again. There was a dry rusty fountain, dead trees, the grass was gery and flaky, and there was a tall building keeping the park in the shadows. It was hard to believe that this place ever had 'color'.

"Im leaving." he stated, no longer wanting to be in this kind of environment.

"Wait." Nisei said as he latched onto the sacrifice's hand. "Why dont you stay here for awhile? Its alone and isolated!" He said cheerfully, which made Seimei look at him questioningly. 'Wasn't he just upset for that exact reason?'

"I have more important things to attend to then just sitting here with you." He pulled his hand away.

"Like what?"

Seimei thought, he really didn't have anything he needed to do. "Fine."

"Yay."

They were now sitting on the swings, gently move back and forth, with Nisei going on about his day and Seimei listening but not really paying attention. Looking down at the ground, bored, he smiled.

"Nisei" lightly called the sacrifice.

Said fighter turned to look at his sacrifice, he was holding a stick.

"What?"

Seimei smiled then threw the stick.

"Go get it."

"What?"

"Go get it."

Nisei starred at him for a moment questioning his actions. Seimei's smile faded away.

"Nisei-"

"Im going, Im going." Nisei cut him off as he stood and walked towards the direction of the stick.

Seimei smiled as fighter seached the ground for the stick. After awhile he saw Nisei bend down and grab the stick he tossed.

"Here." Nisei gave Seimei the stick.

"Thank you." He took it gladly, then tossed it in a new direction.

Nisei rolled his eyes as he went after the stick again knowing thats what Seimei wanted. As he bent down to get the stick again it hit him. Seimei was playing fetch with him. Fetch! Nisei stood with the stick and looked over at his sacrifice, who was sitting where he was smiling. The Bastard. Fine if Seimei wants dog he'll be a dog.

He bit his lip as Seimei took the stick back, not saying a word as the stick was thrown once again. This time though he chased after it with abit of enthusiasm.

As he did that Seimei smiled, but felt uneasy. He could tell his fighter was up to something. Though he didn't let his uneasiness show as Nisei returned the stick and he proceeded to throw it again. This pattern just continued and Seimei's uneasiness died down, that is until Nisei took it apon himself to jump on his sacrifice.

After crashing to the floor, with Nisei on top, he began to slowly licked up his sacrifice's exposed neck, causing him to gasp and shudder.

"What are doing!?"

"Oh Seimei, Im just acting like the dog you wanted me to be." He lightly bit his neck.

"Nisei get- Ahh~!" Nisei bit down harsher this time, lapping at the light blood spill.

He straddled the slightly shocked, confused and a tad bit worried sacrifice. Nisei smiled soflty, half-lidded eyes looked down at his beloved sacrifice. He leaned towards his ear.

"Dont worry. I wont take your ears." He stated, his hot breath send chills down the others back. Strangly enough that had calmed Seimei down a liitle.

Nisei kissed his neck one more time before abandoning it in favor of his collar bone. As Nisei undid two bottons of Seimei's shirt and began to nip and suck at the skin Seimei recalled his conversation with Ditzy.

_"Well, who would you give your ears to?"_ He had accidentally said Nisei, but that was just because the bond, he didn't mean to.

The bond?

Seimei stopped trying to push Nisei away as he stopped he noticed their bond glowed intensely. He also noticed that in stead of flying free as it usually would, it was wrapped loosely around them; trying to keep them together in that position. No. That's not gonna happen.

"Nisei"

"Hmm?"

"Stop." As soon as that word left his mouth their bond unraveled instantly, all glow gone.

Nisei's eyes popped open with shock. He honestly didn't think Seimei was going to make him stop, especially since he had stopped trying to push him away. He was abit hurt at being denied his sacrifice, but he still smiled as he got off him.

"Well your no fun." He pouted as Seimei stood up. "I told you I wasn't going to take your ears. What you dont trust me?" he tried faking innocents.

Seimei smirked down at his fighter, he seemed happy. "I don't like you." He stated coldy.

Nisei looked at him shocked and even more hurt. Seimei just smiled down at him, seeing his happy state turn into depression.

"What like I like you? I dont feel such things." He turned his head to the side, quickly recovering.

Seimei rolled his eyes.

"Never do that again." He ordered, dusting himself off.

"I wont." For some reason to Seimei that statement didn't sound all that true.

* * *

**Author's Note: I personally dont like how this one came out. Maybe because its longer but I dont know. It just seemed better in my head. Sorry if they're out of character.**


	4. Perk

**Perk: Ears can show emotions too.**

* * *

*Message Sent*

Is what Seimei's phone read before he placed it back onto the bathroom counter. The sacrifice went back to what he was doing, which was looking at his reflection in the mirror, watching his ears as he moved them up and down, twisting and turning them.

_"Your Late."_

_"Oh Seimei, Don't act so stern, I know you're happy to see me."_

Seimei perked his ears and furrowed his eyebrows. 'Thats impossible' The sacrifice thought as he dropped his ears. He stayed there like that just looking at them. 'Nisei' A slight twitch with his ears, he noted.

Seimei turned away from his reflection and leaned on the counter, annoyed. He kept flicking his ears outwards, trying to shake off all emotion.

_"I can see it in your ears. The way they always pick up at the sound of my voice, the mention of my name. The way they shiver at my touch. Face it, you're happy to see me, you're happy to be with me."_

_"... Don't be ridiculous."_

Seimei looked back at his reflection, this matter was bothering him to a great degree. Even if this was true the stubborn sacrifice still wanted more, solid, proof.

*Beep Beep* And here it comes.

Seimei took a deep breath trying to relax and calm his nerves. He reached back for his phone, keeping his eyes on his reflection. Consentrating on his ears as he flipped open the phone.

*1 New Message From: Nisei*

He caught his ears perk at the name, standing with anticipation. He shut the phone not even bothering to read the message, his ears dropped. Nisei was right. The sacrifice's ears did give away more then he intends them to.

Seimei shut the light off as he left. He would have to work on that.


	5. Jealousy

**Jealousy: It's not always your ears that are the problem.**

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry. I was talking with Mimuro."

Seimei's ears twitched at the name. Mimuro. Fearless.

"You were putting him before me?"

Nisei could hear the threat and venom in the other's words. If he said the wrong thing Seimei would hurt him then leave, which Nisei wanted neither. If he said anything along the lines of 'Mimuro being his friend and he couldn't just ditch him mid-conversation' Seimei would take it as Mimuro deserved more of the fighjter's time then he did. Nisei smiled, he found it amusing the way his sacrifice could, and would, twist words around.

"No, but maybe I'd hang out with you more if you'd put out." The fighter teased instead, it being the safest way to go.

"I dont have to do anything for you to be at my side when I call you. Besides, Mimuro still as his ears too."

Seimei was trying to steer the conversation back as to why his fighter was hanging out with that fearless sacrifice.

"Yeah and why do you think that is?" Nisei countered, trying to through Seimei off his course. Maybe this wasn't the safest way to go.

Seimei just glared at his fighter with aggression, why, he didn't know. Was it because he was talking back to him? Maybe. Was it because he sugested that type 'action' with that fearless filth? Possible. Or was it because the fearless sacrifice had a thing for his fighter? Most likely all of thee above, but more so with the last two.

"Then why don't you just take them already!?" Seimei snapped at his fighter, his anger showing more then he intended to.

"Because," Nisei started as he walked closer to his beloved sacrifice. He cupped the other's face in his hand, gently. "I wouldn't want to hurt you in such a way." And that was the truth. The fighter hadn't even been with anyone since they had met, but he sometimes liked to make him think otherwise.

Seimei smack the offending hand away, but stayed where he stood. He hated this feeling and only allowed himself to feel it when it came to Ritsuka, but it seemed that when ever Nisei was around everything in his perfect world would be thrown out of balence and he'd feel things he never felt before and things he didn't want to feel. Surprisingly though, he was okay with that, most of the time. Maybe because Nisei was his other half.

"Lets go." And thats why.

"Of course." He doesn't like it when others are around him.


	6. Dreaming

**Dreaming: Nisei doesn't realise how much Seimei wants him; Being tainted.**

* * *

"Nisei~" The sacrifice moaned as the other one began to move.

His tail slowly wrapping around the others waist. The tail that will soon become immobile and fall off along with his ears.

"Seimei" Was all he heared right before those same lips that seductively spoke his name latched onto his neck. Teeth grazing the delicate skin to both tease and pleasure the other. And it worked for the fighter's action were rewarded by the other's tail tightening deliciously around him, fur lightly tickling a sensetive spot of his.

"Mmm~" He pulled back, bit his lip.

His eyes opened, but soon fell shut as a hand was placed on the back of his neck, forcing him down into a heated, passionate and lustful kiss. He swallowed the other's moans of ecstasy and pleasure as he picked up speed and force.

Seimei grabbed the other's arms as he pulled a way moaning loudly as he arched off the bed. He started panting, what ever Nisei had hit inside him he wanted him to hit it again.

Nisei started to bite, suckle and nip at his companion's ears, knowing it'd be the last time he'd be able to. Seimei bit his lip from the pleasure he was getting from his ears and began to rock his hips to meet the other's thrust.

His hands clenched on the other's arms once more as his tail tightened around the other's waist. Nisei had hit that spot again, hard.

"Nisei~!" he shouted as he came, moaning and shuddering as he felt the other too. Hearing his name faintly as the other did so.

His tail slowly unraveld and flopped onto the bed as did his ears, he couldn't feel them anymore.

Seimei popped out of bed in a sitting position, trying to catch his breath. He blinked his eyes trying to focus for a moment, then his hand flew to his ears, they were still there and they were tingling from the actions of his dream. He relaxed as he felt they were real and not some fake pair, tugging at them just to make sure.

As the sacrifice came down from his very vivid dream he looked around, his eyes falling onto the clock.

*3:27am* Damn

Seimei laid back down and scoffed at the idea of ever having such a relationship with his fighter. Oh how Nisei was slowly corrupting him.

'Nisei, why him? Earless, insolent Nisei... Why him?'

He was going to have trouble falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was my first attempt at writing something like this so, yeah. Also I think that if they were to actually do it, Seimei would be the seme and Nisei would be the uke, but the reason I put him as the uke in this beacuse well he is the virgin and he is dreaming so his subconscious put him as the uke.**


End file.
